


[Podfic] Defamatory Statements

by TheOccasionalMishap



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOccasionalMishap/pseuds/TheOccasionalMishap
Summary: Arthur knows the importance of his own reputation.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] Defamatory Statements

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [defamatory statements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25216300) by [oddishly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddishly/pseuds/oddishly). 



## Download

[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/01m8d0rxtccacdb/Defamatory+Statements+by+oddishly.mp3) | **Size:** 15mb | **Duration:** 15m50s


End file.
